


【警探組】很多次康納為漢克下廚，一次他們立場交換

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 所以，漢克總算是明白了康納為何老是問他：飯菜好不好吃？合不合胃口？因為現在他也會做一樣的事情。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	【警探組】很多次康納為漢克下廚，一次他們立場交換

在超市貨架上看見為仿生人開發的料理包時，漢克立刻就各拿了一包放進推車，然後在結帳的那一刻，他才開始反省自己到底在做什麼。

常溫保存無須冷藏……特殊專利，刺激感官中樞系統讓安卓嘗試進食的口感……絕對保證機體安全，無不良負擔，無環境汙染……主成分：釱310（噢，當然）……

他翻看著包裝上的文字，嘆了口氣，漢克其實不知道康納會不會想要嘗試「更像人類」一點，有時候漢克會陷入思考，仿生人就是仿生人，為什麼一定要朝人類的方向轉變？他們有心，用代碼、系統回饋、獨特的空間感等等方式感受四周，坐在那裡就能用腦子連接全世界，若是將安卓侷限在人類的眼界範疇裡，對他們──對康納來說，真的是好的嗎？

坦然接受所有的不同之處，才是真正的大同吧？

當晚漢克向康納坦白了自己的猶豫，對於哲學，仿生人可以背出數百部著作，可是在「活著」這方面，他還只是一個新生的孩子，漢克覺得自己對他有責任。

「我並不是想把你變成一個人類。」老警察說：「如果你想嘗試，就嘗試，覺得不需要的話，我拿去送人或什麼的。」

「漢克買給我的，我當然要。」康納眨眨眼：「可以請你烹調給我吃嗎？」

漢克愣了愣。

「試著為你做飯時，我感覺到快樂和滿足，」康納說：「我也想嘗嘗漢克為我做的食物。」

於是漢克被半強迫地穿上了康納的圍裙，腆著他的肚腩站在鍋子旁邊煎一份僅限仿生人食用的小餃子，它散發出的味道很特殊，像化學課上用到的溶液和多種植物精油的混合。康納坐在餐桌旁說：「原來這就是仿生人專用食物……聞起來不錯。」

漢克已經不知道自己多久沒為別人動手做料理了，即使是這種只需要簡單下鍋煎一下的東西，憑著嗅覺他一點都不認為這東西能引起食慾，也許……康納為他煮飯的時候也是這種感想。

但是看著他期盼的眼神，還有東西端上桌以後他舉起叉子、露出牙齒小口咬下並提起笑容咀嚼，漢克突然就覺得買了這一袋料理包真的太好了。

「……我完全照著調理指示做的，我盡力了，真的好吃？你不需要考慮我的心情，可以直說。」漢克毫無把握地說。

他的安卓點頭：「這是前所未有的感受，而我想我喜歡它，謝謝你，漢克。」

漢克抓抓腦袋：「噢，那就好……」

「我試著思考了一下你的問題，漢克。」康納說：「也許你並不是希望讓我變成人類。」

「嗯？」

RK800解釋：「你只是希望我感受到你感受的。」

「這有哪裡不同？」

「因為你是人類，你下意識就想用人類的方式讓我分享好的感情，於是你抱我、親吻我。就像我曾經也想過，如果你能夠接收並讀取我的程式代碼，我會貼著你的肌膚用它來向你傳輸我的全部所思所想。但我也並不是……想讓你成為一個仿生人，我希望漢克一直是這樣的漢克。」康納歪著腦袋說：「於是，『語言』和『行動』，就是我們之間的折衷答案。雖然資訊在轉化的過程中肯定存在相當程度的謬誤與偏差，但是我們不能因此不使用它，或者質疑它所傳達的愛，你認為呢？」

漢克覺得自己的老臉有些熱，康納有時──或者該說是大多數時候，說話實在太過直接了，也許是為了降低他口中的「謬誤」程度也不一定。

但是這樣的他……很好，好到讓漢克想天天做仿生人料理給他吃、想現在就多親他幾口、揉亂他整齊的頭髮，然後擁抱著他，日復一日，在藍色圓圈的冷光燈暈旁邊入眠和醒來。

於是漢克釋然地將嘴角咧開了一個放鬆的弧度，和康納相視而笑。

「我想，你說的都對。」

**Author's Note:**

> 所以，漢克總算是明白了康納為何老是問他：飯菜好不好吃？合不合胃口？  
> 因為現在他也會做一樣的事情。


End file.
